


Secretary no Fudanshi-san

by tudungtrash



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudungtrash/pseuds/tudungtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dilihat sekilas, Sakuma hanya sekretaris biasa. Mata tajam, raut tegas, tubuh tegap, sempurna seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Siapa sangka kalau dirinya adalah seorang... fudanshi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Secretary no Fudanshi-san
> 
> Joker Game (C) Yanagi Kouji
> 
> Warning:  
> OOC KERAS, banyak hint, awas typo, bahasa terserah penulis, sekali lagi, OOC KERAS, Fudanshi!Sakuma, kumpulan drabble tak berjudul, humor gagal

Lengang berlanjut, punggungnya tertunduk. Sorot mata tajam namun beraut segar khas pegawai baru. Ia membuka pintu dengan tegas, menyapa pemilik ruangan. “Nama saya Sakuma. Mulai hari ini akan bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi CEO Arisaki.”

Hanya ada satu sosok di sana. Seorang pria awal lima puluhan dengan rambut memutih yang lurus. Ia berbalik, menatap tajam si Pembuka pintu. Menunjuknya cepat dengan tongkat di tangan. 

“Pertama-tama.”

Mata biru gelap mengerjap, memandangi tongkat pembantu berjalan yang hampir mengenai dadanya. “Namaku Yuuki, bukan Arisaki.”

Segera, ia membungkuk dalam. “Maafkan saya, kalau begitu, CEO Yuuki. Saya kira kanji itu dibaca Arisaki, mengingat nama perusahaan ini juga demikian.”

“Kedua,” lanjut sang CEO, tanpa peduli permintaan maaf pegawai yang sekarang menjadi sekretaris pribadinya itu. “Memangnya ada orang yang pakai setelan membungkuk?”

Pria bermata biru gelap itu berdiri tegak.

CEO Yuuki tersenyum puas. Sepertinya sekretaris baru ini sangat menjanjikan. Ia terlihat pintar meski matanya diselimuti kejujuran, seperti pegawai yang benar-benar baru. “Pekerjaanmu hanya satu; mengawasi.”

“Maaf?”

Pemilik perusahaan D Arisaki Corp itu menegakkan badan. Dagunya naik sedikit, namun bukan untuk kesombongan. Ia melakukannya untuk menegaskan. “Benar, mengawasi. Mejamu tak ada di sini, jadi kau lebih akan bekerja dengan memperhatikan para bawahanmu. Serahkan semua berkas padaku, kau hanya akan bekerja bila aku tak duduk di balik meja itu.”

Sakuma keluar dari ruangan dengan hati berdebar. Setelah tenang, ia membawa diri ke pintu toilet, membukanya, lalu mengurung diri dan mengambil napas kasar. “Huffftt. Yuuki-san benar-benar menyeramkan..”

Agak lima detik, tubuhnya tegak lagi. Tangannya terkepal semangat. Persis pegawai baru meski sebenarnya dia sudah bekerja di perusahaan itu lima tahun ke belakang. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk, memastikan tidak ada orang di sana.

Kemudian,

“Hnnnggggg------------ YEAAAHH!!”

Tubuhnya melompat-lompat tak jelas. Riang gembira sekali bak anak kecil diberi permen. Kegirangan dan kesenangan kuadrat. Ya begitulah, soalnya dia...

“Akhirnya aku dapat tugas sebagai pengawas! Yes! Asupan homo, tunggulah! Daku datang~!”

... Fudanshi. Akut.

.

Sakuma sebenarnya tidak punya niatan menjadi sekretaris. Apalagi pribadi. Apalagi sekretaris pribadinya CEO Ari—bukan, Yuuki. Sama sekali tidak. Ia lebih suka jadi pegawai biasa saja. Duduk di meja bersebelahan dengan para pegawai lainnya. Punya kesibukan dan jam lembur yang sama dengan mereka.

Tapi semua berubah sejak ia mendengar tugas sekretaris pribadi perusahaan tempatnya bernaung hanya ‘mengawasi’. 

CEO Yuuki orangnya bertanggungjawab, jadi sekretaris pribadi baginya tak ubah seperti wakil, hanya bekerja bila ia tak ada. Tentu pekerjaan sekretaris pribadi yang tadinya dipegang oleh Gamou Jirou sebelum orang itu mengundurkan diri jadi incaran semua pegawai.

Sakuma yang tidak tertarik, jadi cukup mengarahkan kepalanya ke tawaran menggiurkan itu.

Kebetulan, CEO Yuuki senang bepergian untuk bisnis. Seringnya ke Jerman, karena dengar-dengar kolega terbaiknya ada di negara berbahasa paling indah se-Eropa itu. Jadi ia pasti akan duduk di meja sekretaris yang letaknya di luar pintu CEO lebih banyak.

Sakuma duduk di kursi barunya dengan menahan sakit rahang. Kebanyakan menahan senyum bahagia.

.

Denah ruang kerja itu sederhana. Ada empat baris meja yang masing-masing juga berbanjar empat. Beberapa telah terisi, yang lain kosong menunggu pegawai baru tiba. Semua menghadap ke Selatan. Meja Sakuma sendiri menghadap ke Barat, tepat di samping pintu menuju ruang pribadi CEO.  


CEO Yuuki mengaturnya agar sang Sekretaris, siapa pun dia, bisa dengan mudah mengawasi anak-anak buahnya dalam bekerja. Diutamakan yang berada di ruangan tersebut. 

Ia meletakkan kardus berisi barang miliknya di atas meja. Semua pegawai memandanginya. “Saya sekretaris baru, Sakuma. Mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya.”

Ia tak berusaha membungkuk, teringat kata-kata CEO Yuuki. Lagipula, orang itu seperti hantu, bisa tahu apa yang anak buahnya sedang lakukan meski tak melihatnya.

Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu juga tak berusaha membungkuk. Bisa ditebak, mereka dikontaminasi kalimat dari CEO Yuuki. “Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, Sakuma-san.”

.

Mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing, Sakuma mengemasi barang.

'Komik Sekakoi vol 24, doujin asin TsukkiYama, light novel Gekkan Yaoi Jaki-senpai, buset! Gue lupa bawa beelsidi Eleven Count! Duh, gimana nih! Mau denger pas kerja, padahal...'

Sakuma memijit pelipis, pening. Padahal sudah beli edisi eksklusif waktu baru rilis track paling baru kemarin malam. Bela-belain, mumpung yang ngisi seiyuu kondang, Om Mak Eno si Super Seme Beelsidi sama Mas Tachi Bener yang nguke banget. Tuh kan, ini akibat terlalu girang pas dinobatkan jadi sekretaris tempo hari. Ck.

“Emm... Sakuma-san?”

Sakuma tersentak. “Eh? I, iya?” 

'Hmmm, kalau tak salah, ini namanya Jitsui,' pikir Sakuma. Ada pria yang cukup mungil berdiri dengan raut muka khawatir di depan mejanya. Sebagai seorang atasan, sudah jadi kewajibannya untuk mengingat nama dan menghafal wajah anak-anak buahnya.

“Sakuma-san terlihat tak sehat. Baik-baik saja?”

Mata biru Sakuma mengerjap beo. “Y-ya, baik. Jangan cemas, Jitsui.”

Pria mungil itu bingung, tapi menerimanya. Ia hendak berjalan lagi ke kursinya, namun tersentak kaget saat seseorang merangkul pundaknya. “Apa kubilang, Jitsui. Sakuma-san tidak apa-apa.”

'Oh, itu kalau tidak salah namanya Hatano. Eh, perasaanku saja atau dia memandangku sengit bagai benci? Salah apa aku?' Sekretaris baru itu mengernyit.

“Ah, kau benar, Hatano-san,” Jitsui diboyong Hatano balik ke mejanya. Seperti anak penurut yang saat main disuruh emak pulang ke rumah. “Permisi, Sakuma-san.”

Sakuma mati-matinya menahan senyum.

Asupan~ Asupan~

.

Meja paling ujung dekat pintu masuk duduk Fukumoto, pria paling tinggi di antara semua pegawai di sana. Disebelahnya ada Kaminaga, kemudian di sebelahnya lagi ada Tazaki beserta... Apa itu merpati?

“Tazaki, kenapa kau bawa merpati ke tempat kerja?” Tanya Sakuma. Semua orang di ruangan menoleh kepadanya, lalu kepada pria sipit yang dipanggil Tazaki itu. Agaknya mereka juga penasaran, tapi tak pernah bertanya.

Tazaki menatap sangkar dengan merpati di dalamnya. Ia sengaja meletakkan sangkar beserta burung peliharaannya itu tepat di sampingnya. Wajahnya memasang senyum kebanggaan. “Maaf, Sakuma-san. Tapi dia bukan merpati.”

“He?” Jadi dia apaan? Burung beo?

“Dia istriku, Hacchan,” sahut si Sipit gemilang. Dari raut mukanya yang luar biasa menyebalkan, pasti pria itu sudah menunggu saat seperti ini. Saat seseorang dengan polosnya menanyakan soal merpati yang dibawanya ke kantor.

Oke.

“Haa...” Respon Sakuma tanpa mengerti duduk perkara sebenarnya. Ngomong-ngomong, dia tidak tanya nama si Merpati, yang dia tanyakan kenapa pegawai sipit itu membawanya ke kantor.

Lagipula, itu Tazaki jones sekali sampai mengaku-ngaku merpati sebagai istri. Seumur-umur Sakuma sebagai fudanshi—dan pria sejati—belum pernah rasanya ia lihat orang segitu sayangnya sama merpati sampai dibawa ke kantor, diakui sebagai bini, lagi.

Kemudian, ada suara kursi berderak. Kursinya Kaminaga, menandakan orangnya beranjak dari sana dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. “Saya ke toilet sebentar.”

Otak fudan Sakuma mendadak encer total. Wah, ini pasti dia cemburu karena Tazaki mengakui merpati—entah siapa namanya itu—sebagai istri daripada dirinya. Oke, catet! Bisa jadi bahan fanfik nih! Judulnya, Cintaku Dihalang Merpati!

Nyay.

.

Meja pegawai yang paling dekat dengan meja Sakuma adalah milik Miyoshi. Meja mereka hanya dihalangi oleh pintu ruang CEO. Miyoshi adalah putra tunggal CEO Yuuki, menjadikannya dianggap nanahikari meski sebenarnya dia memang sangat cerdas.

“Sakuma-san, apa keindahanku ini begitu membiusmu sampai-sampai kau melihatiku seperti itu?”

—dan, narsis tingkat dewa.

Sang Sekretaris CEO Yuuki luput dari keadaan bengongnya. Matanya jadi sesipit milik Tazaki saat mendengar kalimat kenarsisan luar biasa dari seorang Yuuki Miyoshi. Pria awal dua puluhan itu senyum-senyum, persis ayahnya bila sudah bicara tentang bisnis.

Dahi Sakuma berkedut-kedut. Maksudnyaaa??

Miyoshi, yang tadinya sedang memegang cermin demi merapikan rambutnya yang luar biasa klimis, merengut kesal. “Ah, Sakuma-san gak peka, gak asik,” ia bersungut-sungut.

Sesaat berselang, Miyoshi ambil ponsel. Take selfie tanpa malu pas di depan Sakuma. Tapi foto selfie-nya normal tanpa banyak gaya seperti remaja perempuan. Yah, masih mendinglah, daripada dia foto sambil pasang mulut bebek. Kan jijay.

Calon penerus D Arisaki Corp itu meletakkan ponsel, bersiap untuk kerja lagi. Tapi sebelum itu mukanya menghadap ke arah Sakuma, yang lagaknya sedang bekerja sambil buka dua tab; satu fakebook satunya situs manga homo yourreadingmanga. Oh, baca doujin Shikkenden dia.

“Sakuma-san tahu, tidak?” Katanya, dengan senyum bisnis yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Sakuma sebenarnya kaget, cepat-cepat dia menutup situs manga umunya lalu menandangkan mata ke arah putra atasannya itu. “Apanya?”

“Kalau sebenarnya pria yang suka selfie itu psikopat?”

“EGH!” Sakuma keselek air putih, baru mau ditelan setelah capek menonton full OVA Hyakujitsu no Tsubaki resolusi seribu dua empat.

Buju!

Maksudnya apa cobaaa??

.

Di belakang Miyoshi duduk Odagiri, pria yang tinggi dan pendiam, sebelas dua belas sama Fukumoto. Dia orangnya rajin tapi cukup ceroboh dan pelupa.

Waktu itu Sakuma sedang mengetik laporan. Sambil iseng-iseng buka dokumen fanfik buat diposting minggu depan. Deadline makin dekat, tak ada waktu buat di rumah jadi dia harus curi-curi kesempatan di kantor untuk lanjut demi kelangsungan hidup para fujodanshi di luar sana.

Odagiri duduk sebelahan dengan Amari. Pria yang jenongnya menyaingi Miyoshi. Dia punya aura kebapakan dan senang menolong. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menganggap Amari adalah kakak mereka. 

“Ah, aku lupa bawa payung. Ramalan cuaca bilang sore nanti bakal hujan,” Odagiri menggumam sendirian. Dia memang suka begitu. Bicara sendiri dan berakhir bengong sampai tak sadar sekitar yang sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Suara tawa meledak kecil dari belakang meja Tazaki. Tak cukup keras tapi sanggup membuat merpati—ehem, istri—milik si Sipit kaget. “Sudah kuduga, Odagiri! Nih!”

Tangannya melempar sesuatu ke atas meja Odagiri. Sebuah payung. Odagiri menerimanya sambil berbinar, “Makasih, Amari.”

Yang bersangkutan senyum lima jari. “Imbalannya kita makan malam besok, ya!” 

Uhuk! Apakah itu ajakan kencan??

.

TBC or End??


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker Game (C) Yanagi Kouji
> 
> Warning:
> 
> OOC KERAS, banyak hint, awas typo, bahasa terserah penulis, Fudanshi!Sakuma, kumpulan drabble tak berjudul, humor gagal

Sakuma, sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Masih anak SMA labil yang begitu lulus cita-citanya mau jadi tentara. Sakuma berhasil menggaet SMA favorit di daerahnya karena prestasinya. Berjuang keras di klub kendo hingga namanya harum bahkan di kejuaraan nasional tingkat SMA.

Sakuma tidak menikmati anime seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Ia punya fokus yang bagus untuk kendo, olahraga itu dan cita-citanya menjadi tentara bagaikan napas hidupnya. Sakuma tak berminat menggeluti hal lain selain yang berhubungan dengan kendo dan tentara.

Sakuma juga bukan wota, penggila idol atau gamer. Percaya atau tidak, di masa SMA ini ia bahkan belum punya laptop. Alasannya bukan karena laptop tak ada hubungan dengan kendo, tapi;

“Soalnya laptop mudah dibelah pakai shinai. Jadi daripada hancur karena latihan, lebih baik tidak usah dibelikan.”

Sakuma ingat ibunya menangis waktu mendengarnya. Betapa terharunya beliau melihat anak tersayang tidak minta macam-macam yang membuang-buang uang.

Kemudian, setelah ia melewati dua kali interhigh dan dua kali kejuaraan musim dingin—

—Sakuma menemukannya.

.

Sakuma, masa kini.

Sekretaris baru kesayangan semua umat ini duduk manis di kursinya. Tangan langsung buka laptop kerja, menunggu booting dan utak-atik laci, niatnya mencari DVD OVA Anak Hibrid yang dia kunci di lemari kemarin sore. Katanya sih bagus, cuma bikin baper. Sakuma mau lihat bisa tidak OVA menjurus ini bikin dia nangis.

Hari ini cuacanya bagus, dia harap anak-anak buahnya tidak terlambat datang. Tapi pagi ini, yang baru datang hanya Fukumoto, anak buahnya yang bertubuh paling tinggi. Fukumoto menundukkan kepala sedikit sekali kepada Sakuma.

Karena belum waktunya bekerja—lagipula CEO Yuuki belum datang—Sakuma buka satu folder. Doujinshi namanya. Dikunci pakai password yang bila dilihat sekilas, ada sekitar lima belas huruf. Di dalam folder itu ada banyak folder lain, semuanya digabung berdasarkan dari serial mana aslinya mereka dibuat.

Rata-rata fandom mayor macam Voli!, Basketnya Anak Hitam, Guru Privat Pembunuh Lahir Lagi, Pembersih, Narkoto, Gratis!, Dukun Biru dan sebagainya. Tapi di luar dugaan ternyata ada juga fandom jadul macam Evamalaikatlion, Perisai Mata 21, Bola Naga dan Siluman Anjing. 

‘Oh iya, donlod-tan chapter baru Beneran Monster kemaren belum kupindahin... Taro di mana, ya?’ Sakuma gumam gaje. Matanya cari-cari ratusan file rar yang ada di folder download. Kebanyakan sih lagu-lagu yang dia dapat satu album, tapi lebih banyak lagi doujin jadul yang sekarang tidak dijual lagi.

Ah, ketemu. Chapter baru Beneran Monster, doujin MakuHaro, ShanSene, GokoBejeta, sama KawaroShinjay. Lengkap dan semua berurutan karena Sakuma melabeli mereka dengan sebutan ‘BL’ di depan sebelum disimpan biar gampang diatur.

Pria itu asyik sekali merapikan doujinshi kesayangan. Untuk chapter baru komik BL tadi, ia meletakkannya di folder berjudul ‘Manga BL’. Di dalamnya, ada banyak lagi folder yang dipisah sesuai nama pengarang.

Kalo urusan cerita Sakuma paling demen karyanya Harade-sensei. Itu orang suka bikin orang baper karena karya dia banyakan dramanya daripada anunya. Kalau gambar, Sakuma suka semua sih, dia bukan tipe pilih-pilih karena kriteria komik BL versi dia cuma dua; nganu dan cerita. Selama nganunya asik walau cerita ga masuk akal baginya oke, berlaku sebaliknya.

Sip, doujin dan manga sudah rapi. Saatnya di-ekstrak lalu dibaca. Mumpung belum ada orang yang datang.

.

Pandangan di depan terasa gelap, padahal perasaan lampu sudah dia hidupkan. Kalaupun mati, ini sudah pagi jadi pasti terang. Sakuma penasaran.

Fukumoto sudah ada di depan. Berdiri. Menatapnya. Bagai elang ketemu mangsa. Bagai kucing garong ketemu ikan. Bagai bencong jumpa cowok keren.

Demi dewa BL, Sakuma lupa total anak buahnya yang satu itu sudah datang.

“O-ow, Fukumoto. Ada apa? Sesuatu mengganggumu?” Sakuma bicara patah-patah. Fukumoto mukanya datar sekali kayak papan talenan. Pelan-pelan Sakuma teguk udara, kosong. Padahal perasaan tiap bangun tidur dia selalu minum air putih, ajaran emak.

Satu tangan sang karyawan yang terangkat membuat alis Sakuma agak berkedut. Oh, gawat. Apakah Fukumoto yang kalem tapi penuh misteri ini telah mengetahui bahwa Sakuma adalah seorang fudanshi? Serius? Padahal sang Sekretaris sudah menutup jejak rapat-rapat hingga tak tercium.

Gawat.

Beneran gawat.

Seribu kali lipat gawat.

Demi dewa-dewa pelambang homo, ini gawat dunia akhirat.

Bukan tidak mungkin diam-diam begini Fukumoto jago ngadu. Dia akan menangkap basah Sakuma yang saat ini sedang pegang flashdisk isi JGAV dan melaporkannya tanpa ampun ke CEO Yuuki. Bisa jadi juga dia akan sebarkan ke khalayak ramai kalau isi laptopnya tak jauh-jauh dari lelaki-lelaki yang nganu. Atau mungkin saja Fukumoto punya foto Sakuma yang sedang obrak-abrik toko DVD demi menemukan OVA anu edisi Blu-Ray.

Nggak. Bukan. Sejak kapan Fukumoto kelihatan jadi macam stalker begini?

Sebutir keringat sebesar ujung jari mengalir di tengkuk Sakuma. Seriusan, nih?

Nyengir gaje, sekretaris pemakan gaji buta tapi tak pernah ketahuan itu menatap Fukumoto yang sekarang mengangkat tangan sebelahnya.

Cengiran makin gawat.

‘Mampus. Mampus. Mampus. Mampus.’

Satu toples diletakkan di atas meja.

... 

“Huh?”

“Kemarin sore saya buat kue kering. Sebagai perayaan adanya sekretaris baru yang akan mengawasi kami mulai sekarang. Selamat, Sakuma-san. Kue kering ini untuk Anda.”

... ... ... ...

“Btw, Sakuma-san. Sampai rumah nanti kuenya disalin, ya. Itu toples kesayangan emak saya di kampung.”

.

CEO Yuuki datang bersamaan dengan Miyoshi sang putra. Begitu orang dengan jabatan paling tinggi seperusahaan itu mulai tampak di ruangan, seluruh karyawan berdiri. “Selamat pagi, CEO Yuuki.”

Sembari memberikan senyum tipis kepada para karyawan, pria paruh baya itu membawa tubuhnya yang disangga tongkat menuju ruang pribadinya. Miyoshi tergerak untuk membantu, tapi ayahnya tidak mengizinkan. Tubuhnya membatu dan berdiri di sana hingga sosok sang Ayah hilang dari balik pintu.

Pandangan Miyoshi datar ketika ia duduk di kursinya. Pria itu menggembungkan pipi, melepaskannya dengan embusan napas yang kasar. Membuka komputer tanpa banyak suara sampai Sakuma terheran-heran.

Yah, soalnya, biasanya pagi-pagi begini kelakuan Miyoshi kalau bukan mengerjainya ya bercermin atau selfie. Ucapan selamat pagi di instagram tak pernah absen. Biasanya.

Tak ada suara kelakar receh dari Miyoshi, Sakuma cukup kesepian juga. “Tumben kamu diam. Sakit gigi?”

“Ga, kok.” Miyoshi jawab ketus. Mukanya masam seakan-akan habis diperas jeruk nipis. Bete sebete Sakuma kalau sedang kehabisan doujin rare ErwenLipai edisi eksklusif setelah antri lima jam tanpa istirahat.

Muka bete Miyoshi membuat Sakuma teringat anak-anak kecil di sekitar rumahnya saat tak jadi dibelikan mainan. Persis banget. Bahkan kerucutan bibirnya juga mirip. Dia berusaha tidak memikirkan anak-anak bandel yang hobi bertandang ke kamarnya buat main PS8 itu, tapi apa boleh buat, namanya mirip.

Tentu bukanlah, Miyoshi bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia orang dewasa umur pertengahan dua puluhan yang narsis dan cengirnya minta ditabok. “Baru tahu, kamu ternyata punya sisi penyayang juga, ya.”

Sakuma senyum bagai seorang bapak, baru paham. Miyoshi sekali lagi membatu, tangannya tidak bergerak dan matanya melotot. Sekretaris baru itu hampir ketawa ngakak kalau tidak lihat muka sang Pewaris perusahaan yang merah sekali bagai buah delima.

“Y-ya iyalah. Ayah sudah pakai tongkat, jalan saja susah. Ka-kalau jatuh siapa yang repot coba? Kalau kenapa-napa siapa yang mau tanggung jawab? Kalau tiba-tiba dia—”

Sebulir air mata jatuh.

“S-saya mau ke toilet.”

Sakuma membiarkan, karyawan lain bertanya-tanya.

“Wayolo, Sakuma-san. Anak orang dibikin nangis. Belum sepuluh hari jadi sekretaris ntar dipecat sama bapak tercintanya, lho...”

Sang Sekretaris berusaha mengabaikan cerocosan Hatano barusan, serasa mau nimpuk itu jidat belah tengah, sumpah. Beruntung Jitsui sudah menggantikannya. Nice, Jitsui. Nanti Sakuma bakalan minta rekomendasi kenaikan gaji buat kamu.

.

Miyoshi kembali lagi ke ruangan saat Sakuma buka toples kue pemberian Fukumoto. Bau mentega dan panggangan khas kue kering menyapa hidungnya yang untung sekali tidak terkena flu hari ini. Kue-kue yang terlihat enak itu disusun rapi dalam toples beling warna kuning yang cantik.

Tangan Sakuma ambil sebuah. Bentuk kuenya tidak pernah dia lihat. Pipih dan panjang. Setengah bagiannya dilapisi cokelat. Begitu digigit, rasanya sangat enak. Aroma mentega dan cokelatnya tercampur jadi satu membentuk rasa enak yang unik. Ini kue apa, sih?

“Fukumoto, ini kue apa? Enak sekali!” Sakuma tanya sambil mengunyah kue. Walau mulutnya penuh, tapi dia sumpah penasaran. Kue enak begini mantep kalau dijual. Pasti untung banyak.

Fukumoto, yang sedang buat proposal entah apa menghentikan pekerjaannya. “Itu namanya Lidah Kucing, kue kesukaan saya dan adik-adik di rumah. Sebenarnya kue itu polos saja, sih, tapi saya modif pakai cokelat karena kami sekeluarga suka cokelat.”

Wow, idenya cemerlang juga. Karena sekeluarga suka cokelat, kue yang tadinya polos jadi dilapis cokelat di setengah bagian. Rasa cokelatnya ada dan rasa kue aslinya juga tidak hilang. Fukumoto jago juga.

“Kenapa tidak kamu jual saja kue ini? Atau buat toko kue sendiri? Untungnya banyak, lho,” tanpa sadar, sembari mengobrol Sakuma sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah toples. Ini, sih, tak sampai ke rumah kuenya, habis di sini semua.

“Kalau untung banyak, berarti modal juga harus banyak. Sampai sekarang uang tabungan saya belum cukup untuk buka toko sendiri. Lagipula saya bikin kue hanya sebagai hobi, tidak ada keinginan buat dijual atau semacamnya.”

Sayang sekali, Sakuma mengerucut. Kuenya enak tapi yang bikin tidak berniat menjualnya. Rasanya kehilangan peluang dapat duit banyak, gitu. Tapi ada benarnya juga kalau mau untung banyak, modal juga harus banyak. Lagipula industri makanan itu banyak risikonya.

Selagi Sakuma mangut-mangut menikmati kue, karyawan lain di ruangan itu beranjak dari meja masing-masing. Mereka berkerumun mengelilingi meja Sakuma dengan mata setengah lapar setengah mengintimidasi.

“Sakuma-san tahu, tidak?” Amari pasang senyum bisnis. Ganteng sekali kalau saja bukan ada maunya. “Kuenya Fukumoto itu tak tertandingi satu perusahaan, lho. Ada baiknya kue seenak itu dibagikan ke kami semua. Ya, kan?” Sikutnya mencolek-colek pinggang Kaminaga.

“Bahkan saya tidak yakin Sakuma-san kuat memakan semuanya sekali duduk,” mata sipit Tazaki hilang. Tidak ada yang mau berdiri di samping kanannya karena ada istri—merpati—nya, Hacchan yang hinggap di bahu kanannya. Ya elah, ketimbang minta kue sampai merpati dibawa-bawa.

Mata biru Sakuma menyipit, ia mendorong toples beling itu ke depan. Setengah isinya terlihat minta dimakan. “Bilang saja kalian mau, dasar. Ini, ‘kan tadinya kue buat saya. Tidak ada jatah buat kalian. Satu keping lima ratus yen.”

“EEEEHHH!”

.

Untung saja Sakuma sedang baik hati, jadi kuenya tidak usah bayar. Fukumoto senyum tipis, asalkan kuenya dinikmati, siapa pun yang makan dia mah selow. Tandanya kuenya enak dan usahanya membuat kue dihargai oleh orang yang memakan.

Toples beling kuning itu sudah kosong, tinggal remah-remah kue yang tinggal. Sakuma keluar ruangan, berniat mau mencucikan toples itu. Dia khawatir kalau tunggu bawa ke rumah, bisa jadi toples itu ketinggalan esok harinya.

Yah, sekalian cari asupan. Siapa tahu ketemu cowok-cowok manis yang sedang gandengan dengan pria-pria keren. Ini perusahaan besar, mana mungkin tak ada satu pun yang belok. Siapa tahu mereka yang menjurus itu mainnya di toilet rahasia atau punya ruangan tersendiri yang diakses pakai sidik jari. Bisa jadi.

Iya kalau memang ada yang seperti itu. Harusnya Sakuma dikasih juga akses buat ke situ sebagai fudanshi. Dia, ‘kan mau lihat proses anu juga. Rasanya belum puas kalau hanya lihat manga yaoi, anime yaoi mah jangan diharap. Kosong melompong. Semacam mau makan berat tapi cuma dikasih kerupuk doang.

“Mau ke mana, Sakuma-san? Bawa-bawa toples kue,” Kaminaga, sebagai makhluk paling kepo sepanjang belahan bumi tanya-tanya. Kantung matanya terlihat sangat parah, maklum faktor kepo yang keterlaluan, dengan biadabnya mencuri waktu tidurnya gegara penasaran sama lanjutan drama yang baru saja dikasih teman satu kosnya.

“Mau saya cuci, daripada bawa ke rumah terus berpotensi ketinggalan, repot lagi. Mending saya cuci di sini saja, biar langsung dikembalikan kepada yang punya,” sahut Sakuma, simpel sekali tapi ngena.

Kaminaga angguk-angguk macam beo. “Kenapa tidak minta OB saja? Lebih praktis dan tidak perlu keluar ruangan segala.”  
Ngek.

Sakuma bingung mau jawab apa. Dia, ‘kan keluar mau cari asupan. Tapi tidak mungkin juga itu yang dia bilang. Bisa-bisa nanti dia disangka homo padahal dia hanya suka homo, bukan berarti dia yang homo beneran.

“Y-ya... Saya sekalian mau cari angin juga, sih. Hehehe...”

“Kalau cari angin, ‘kan tinggal buka jendela.”

“Saya permisi dulu, kebelet pipis.”

Okeh. Alasan yang bagus, Sekretaris Sakuma.

.

Sakuma menahan mau senyum gaje saat lewat di depan meja Tazaki. Pegawai paling sipit itu tidur sambil gumam nama-nama perempuan, tapi katanya Hacchan yang paling disayang. Sepertinya nama-nama perempuan itu nama merpati peliharaannya di rumah.

Posisi tidurnya aneh, tergeletak begitu saja di kursi kerja dengan mulut terbuka, untung saja tidak ada ilernya. Setiap kali dia menggumam, Tazaki berusaha tetap terlihat ganteng. Mungkin dia mimpi lagi kencan dengan merpati-merpatinya.

Sebagai sesama pria ganteng—Sakuma ngaku sendiri—sang Sekretaris memaklumi. Walau tidur sekalipun, seorang pria tetap harus terlihat ikemen. Walau lagi nyari doujin baper sekalipun, seorang fudanshi harus tetap terlihat keren!

Sebentar, itu sepertinya salah sekali maknanya.

Tak apa, seorang fudanshi memang harus kakkoii. Jangan kalah dari para fujoshi yang rata-rata memang cantik, legit dan bersinar apalagi bila sudah berhadapan dengan otepe kesayangan. Fudanshi, jangan mau kalah!

Hatano, makhluk teriseng sepanjang perjalanan hidup seorang Sakuma, dengan seenak jidat belah tengahnya memotret penampilan memalukan Tazaki. Jitsui berusaha menghentikan, berhasil nihil karena selain berjidat belah tengah, Hatano juga keras kepala.

Meski Sakuma tidak tahu apa hubungan antara belah tengah dan keras kepala, dia tidak peduli. “Bangunkan Tazaki setelah empat puluh menit. Hatano, jangan foto-foto!” Tegur Sakuma.

Ponsel Hatano tidak lagi berada di depan muka Tazaki. Mengerucutkan bibir, pria boncel itu kembali menghadap ke depan meja. Ponselnya masih berada di tangan. Bibirnya senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

“Jangan aplod ke instagram juga!”

Hatano manyun lagi.

.

“Selamat pagi, Sakuma-san!”

“Selamat pagi, Sakuma-san!”

“Selamat pagi, Sakuma-san!”

Dan berulang-ulang selamat pagi-selamat pagi lainnya dari sebagian besar karyawan yang lewat. Mereka menunjukkan sikap sopan kepada Sakuma selaku sekretaris pribadi CEO Yuuki. Bawahan langsung sang Pimpinan.

Sakuma tahu sekarang sudah hampir jam istirahat siang, tapi mereka tetap bilang selamat pagi. Itu dilakukan agar semangat pagi tidak pudar, makanya sudah malam sekalipun, bila masih berada di tempat kerja, seluruh karyawan selalu bilang selamat pagi.

Fudanshi terselubung yang bisa dibilang ganteng itu menularkan senyum tipis kepada setiap karyawan yang menyapanya. Mengeritkan dahi tak paham saat karyawati yang disenyumi malah berkya-kya ria bersama teman kalau mereka bawa. Itu cewek kenapa, coba?

Dari tadi, yang dilihat Sakuma hanya karyawati yang berjalan dua-duaan, atau karyawan yang jalan sendirian. Padahal yang dia ingin lihat itu karyawan yang jalan dua-duaan. Setidaknya ada tugas atau ke toilet bareng, gitu.

Mana mungkinlah. Cowok yang jalan ke toilet berdua cuma anak SD kali. Malah mencurigakan kalau dua pria dewasa jalan ke toilet barengan. Ketimbang ke toilet juga.

Masalahnya, yang mencurigakan itulah yang ingin Sakuma lihat.

Sang Sekretaris memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang OB. Di sana pasti ada wastafel dan sabun untuk cuci piring. Walau sebenarnya Sakuma masih mau membaui harum kue buatan 

Fukumoto yang kata Amari tak tertandingi itu, toplesnya cepat atau lambat harus tetap dicuci. Kesayangan emak di kampung, kata yang punya.

Ketika sampai, Sakuma membuka pintu ruang OB pelan-pelan. Di depan pintu, masih sempat juga dia mencium bau toples, kuenya enak sekali, sih. “Permisi, saya mau numpang cuci piring...”

Tubuh Sakuma bagai membatu.

“Eh? Oh, Sakuma-san, toh. Silakan. Tapi harusnya Sakuma-san tinggal telepon ke sini saja. Tidak perlu sampai bawa toplesnya sendiri, biar kami yang cucikan.”

Wow.

Ada.

Di dalam ruang OB.

Dua cowok, berseragam OB, sedang makan nasi bungkus satu berdua.

Oh, inilah tempat, waktu dan situasi yang Sakuma cari-cari sejak menjadi sekretaris baru di perusahaan ini. Yang beginilah yang ia cari sejak tadi. Uuh, memang siapa yang tahan sama asupan real di depan mata?

“Sakuma-san?” Seorang dari mereka melambaikan tangan ke depan mata Sakuma. Pria itu mengerjap, sadar diri.

“Oh, nggak apa-apa. Biar saya yang cuci sendiri, silakan lanjutkan makan. Kalian pasti lapar. Otsukaresama,” dan jangan lupa suap-suapan. Sakuma tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, cukup disimpan dalam hati.

Sakuma berusaha sekuat raga dan jiwa biar tidak tertawa. Asupan. Asupan. Asupan.

.

Begitu kembali, Tazaki sudah bangun sendiri. Muka polosnya seakan bertanya-tanya kenapa teman-temannya pada cekikikan. Sakuma menyipitkan mata, pura-pura tidak lihat sajalah. Pasti ini Hatano aplod foto tidurnya Tazaki meski sudah dilarang, dasar keras kepala.

“Oh, iya. Sakuma-san tadi dipanggil sama CEO Yuuki untuk ke ruangannya. Beliau menunggu, tuh,” kata Odagiri. Yah, padahal Sakuma baru saja duduk, mau lanjut buat fanfik  
baper. Sudahlah, bos besar yang panggil ini.

“Miyoshi juga, ngomong-ngomong,” lanjutnya, saat Sakuma heran kenapa pewaris perusahaan itu ikut berdiri juga waktu dia beranjak dari kursi.

Keduanya masuk setelah mengetuk pintu dua kali, suara CEO Yuuki yang berat mengizinkan mereka untuk membuka pintu.

 

“Hari Minggu kau ada waktu?” Tanya sang CEO, langsung to the point. Tanpa basa-basi. Sakuma memutar kepala, mengingat-ingat jadwalnya. Hari Minggu biasanya dia melatih anak-anak SMA dan umum di dojo kendo.

“Hingga sore saya penuh. Apa ada sesuatu?”

“Aku ingin kau menggantikanku ke acara pembukaan Hotel Kaze di Kyoto. Pemiliknya seorang yang kukenal, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi karena ada kunjungan ke Cina selama lima hari.”

“Hmm...”

“Acaranya dimulai jam delapan malam. Kuharap kau bisa meluangkan waktu,” CEO Yuuki menyatukan tangan, menatap Sakuma lurus seperti mengharapkan sesuatu yang sangat mendesak.

Sebenarnya, Sakuma malas sekali kalau pergi ke suatu tempat malam-malam. Dia bukan anak bandel yang suka keluyuran. Kalau pulang malam, itu beda lagi karena perginya pasti pagi atau siang. Pergi malam berasa sangat sulit karena itu waktu untuk guling-guling di tempat tidur.

Ditambah, Sakuma tidak suka acara-acara mewah seperti itu. Mengingat ini pembukaan hotel, pasti sajiannya dibuat semewah mungkin dan acaranya terang benderang sekali. Uuh, pasti banyak orang-orang merepotkan dengan jabatan tinggi yang hadir di acara berkelas begitu.

Sakuma saja makan sehari-hari hanya sup tahu dan kare. Mana cocok dia dengan pesta-pesta mewah yang makanannya lobster merah.

Bisa dipastikan, ia akan bosan dan tubuhnya merengek minta pulang walau baru sepuluh menit acara berjalan.

“Miyoshi akan menemanimu. Sebagai calon pewaris, dia harus mengerti dan mencoba beradaptasi dalam suasana pesta perusahaan. Sekalian aku minta tolong padamu untuk membantunya.”

Sama Miyoshi pula lagi. Duh. Seratus persen yakin itu pria berponi febeles akan mengerjainya sepanjang acara.

Miyoshi tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya melirik Sakuma dengan ekor mata. CEO Yuuki juga sepertinya sudah selesai bicara.

Sakuma menghela napas. “Baiklah, saya akan datang. Tapi saya tidak bisa janji akan tepat waktu.”

“Akan kusiapkan tiket shinkansen.”

Duh, orang tua ini berdedikasi amat.

“Saya harap Anda bisa menjemput saya di rumah, Sakuma-san. Biar kita bisa pergi bersama.”

Okeh. Sakuma angguk-angguk pasrah. Ada raja absolut dan pangeran jenong banyak gaya di sini, dia tak punya banyak pilihan.

Yah, ditunggu sajalah pestanya. Semoga Sakuma bisa tahan sampai acara selesai tanpa berteriak minta pulang dalam hati. Atau, semoga saja di sana banyak asupan biar dia tidak bosan.

Bagus.

.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Sejujurnya saya ndak nyangka bakalan banyak tanggapan untuk kumpulan drabble gak jelas begini. Terima kasih, semuanya. Saya bahkan pingin buat ini sebagai konsumsi pribadi saja. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.
> 
> Dan sebenernya saya bingung mau balas apa atas komen-komen pembaca. Tapi saya baca dan hargai semuanya, kok! Sayanya aja yang ndak pandai balas komen. Terima kasih sekali buat pembaca yang sudah komen dan memencet tombol kudos di kumpulan drabble ini.
> 
> Fik ini saya putuskan untuk apdet di AO3 saja. Jadi para pembaca yang di ffn ndak perlu komen/ripiw dua kali.
> 
> Sampai jumpa di kumpulan drabble berikutnya.
> 
> Salam fudanshi ganteng!


End file.
